Pulled to and fro
by Amvmaster
Summary: Thanks to an accident Weiss had caused during dust class, the entire room exploded with a large white smoke and out from the smoke came… me? "What the-?" a different take on usual SI's, OOC. Post volume 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all been a while since i've posted anything RWBY related but well here we once again, though this time i've had a change of writing format/style i hope you enjoy it this time cause this is a very different story to what i'm used to writing.**

 **i would also like to thank my beta readers  
**

 **bobobo7 and DrekDrake**

 **now lets get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Weiss did it! *points at said girl***

As the day of beacon Academy started off perfectly normally a class of first years were in the middle of the most important classes they had to ever take.

Dust class 101

"Alright class seeing as Ms. Peach is unavailable at the moment I will be taking her place as the teacher of this class." a fairly mature woman said as she stood about 5'11, her main height coming from the black high heels. Her hair platinum blonde and placed into a high bun while she wore some fairly tight and revealing clothes that consisted white blouse shirt, black business skirt, and black and purple lined cape.

The woman's name was Glynda Goodwitch.

"Now, Ms. Peach has left you with some work to do, so I will stand back and let you get to it, but I will be supervising to make sure nothing happens." Goodwitch recited, her eyes narrowing at the teenagers showing how serious she was before stepping back and letting the class get to their work.

Each work station of the Dust class had enough room for 2 people to work together. To keep things fairly simple Team partners were usually Dust class partners. To some, they were instantly relieved. Others saw no real problem with this. A few were on the fence, but knew they could trust each other to get the work done. Some students, however, dreaded working with their partners.

"Ruby, stop messing around." a bossy voice sounded off towards the younger teen who openly sighed in boredom before turning to face her partner, Weiss Schnee.

Weiss stood about 5'7 had pure white hair held in a weird lopsided ponytail. Like the young teen, she wore the Beacon's school uniform.

*Sigh* "Come on, Weiss. Let me mix something at least." The younger teen pleaded to her partner, hoping for her older and taller partner would give mercy to the younger teen.

"No. Now take notes, I am about to add the energy dust to the gravity-fire-lightning dust combination." Weiss said seriously, holding up a vial containing some pure white dust.

"Uh, Weiss? Don't you think that's, I don't know, a bit dangerous?" Ruby questioned the girl as she remembered back in Signal that adding energy dust to anything can end up blowing up in your face, that is if you dump an entire vial into a mixture of even more dangerous and highly volatile dust.

"Ruby, I am the heiress of the biggest dust producer in the entire world, the only way this will go wrong is if the dunce over there was doing this and not me." Weiss said as she gestured to a nearby blonde-haired teen who was pouring a small mixture of fire dust into some wind dust that ignited and shot out a huge ball of fire into a boy's face.

"AAAAAH!" the boy yelled as he ran to the nearby sink with his hair on fire while his red-headed partner ran after him.

"See what I mean." Weiss said feeling proud that her point was actively proven so obviously.

"Weeeeeell I mean if your sure…" Ruby Rose replied her face turning into a frown as she watched out of her peripheral vision as her friend Jaune was escorted out of the room with his partner Pyrrha pulling him along. Usually, the girl would run over to the blonde, wimpy teen, but decided that since he's somewhat matured over the first semester she trusted her first friend enough to where he didn't need her coddling him.

' _Now if only a certain redhead could follow said example.'_ Ruby thought bitterly before shaking her head of the nasty thoughts and turned back to being on a more positive note.

"Now then, Ruby. Get ready to take notes because I am about to make… history." Weiss said as Ruby just stared at her partner in confusion.

"Uuuuh, why did you pause before saying 'history'?" Ruby asked in confusion, wondering why the heiress would do something like that.

"Shut up and get ready." Weiss harshly retorted, causing the younger girl to meep in fear and quickly grabbed her notebook and pen. Seeing this, she nodded in confirmation before turning back to the beaker full of the dust combination.

This was it. This was what complete dedication and hours upon hours of research has come to its peak. The Atlas scientific committee called her crazy, psychotic even for thinking of using this formula, but she was going to prove them wrong. And with the amount of witnesses around her, they could definitely vouch for her sanity.

"Now, let's begin." Weiss said, her face somewhat contorting into something of an insane level of creepy while she slowly poured the entire vial of energy dust into the beaker mixture of dust.

As soon as the the entirety of the energy dust hit the mixture, the entire world around both Weiss and Ruby went white.

In fact, everyone's world at the time turned white, as the mixture blew up and covered the classroom in smoke.

Goodwitch, being on point after the explosion, quickly waved her crop and opened the windows with her semblance before actively using a green Wind dust crystal to blow out the smoke.

*cough cough* "Ok what in Monty's name just happened?" coughed out a long blonde-haired girl while she helped herself up using the workstation.

"I don't know, urgh, but my head hurts." the blonde's partner moaned sitting up from the floor while her hand went up to her head as she felt her everything throb in pain.

"Uuuuurgh. Weiss, what happened?" Ruby moaned, pushing herself up from the floor while she blinked away the blur in her vision.

"I don't, urgh, know." Weiss openly replied, pulling herself up with a groan as her body felt like it was thrown into something.

 _CRACK_

On second thought, she was thrown into something: the workstation behind her, which might explain why she felt like she was thrown into a wall at the speed of mach 10.

"What happened here!?" Goodwitch yelled, marching over. Her eyes homed in on the workstation and the people who were working at it.

Seeing how this was going to go down, Ruby quickly jumped into explaining everything that happened quickly and professionally.

"Weiss did it!" Ruby yelled, pointing to the semi-shocked White-themed girl. Said girl turned back to Goodwitch to see that she was glaring down at her.

"Ms. Schnee, I hope you have perfectly good explanation for this mess." Goodwitch said, her eyes glaring down on the very shocked girl.

Thankfully, she was saved by the bell, or in this case, a moan.

"Aaaaaaagh."

Hearing the moan, everyone around the workstation froze and slowly turned to it. They watched as the still smoking station slowly cleared up and the shape of a figure formed behind it. Once the smoke fully dissipated, everyone could see that on the workstation was the body of a young adult male.

"What happened?" the young adult moaned out before falling completely unconscious

...

…

…

"Well, talk about a falling out." the blonde-haired girl said as the entire room groaned.

*Sigh* "Monty damn it, Yang." Ruby said, face-palming at her older sister's shitty puns.

 **Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took so long but here i am with the second chapter sorry this took a while for my Betas to edit this but dont worry this was worth it**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Splinter cell!**

4 hours after the explosive incident, the young adult was admitted to Beacon's infirmary, seeing as it was basically the same as a full-blown hospital unit but more compact in form.

During that time, Ruby and Weiss were interrogated and punished accordingly. Ruby accepted a week of detention while Weiss was given 3 weeks of detention. Both girls found it unfair but once Ms. Goodwitch mentioned the young adult they had *ahem* summoned, the duo dropped all arguments.

Now it brings us to the situation at hand with the duo and their friends watching over the young adult who laid in the hospital bed, a heart monitor indicating that he was indeed still alive.

"Wow, sis! You know, if I wasn't there I wouldn't think you could actually summon a person." Yang Xiao Long said to her younger sister while standing over the young adult's bed.

Yang stood at about 5'9 and had long blonde unkempt hair while she wore the same uniform as everyone else.

"Yang, this is not funny." Yang's partner Blake Belladonna said, standing with her back leaning against the wall as she gave her partner an unimpressed stare.

Like her partner, Blake had the same sort of unkempt hair but was pure black instead of blonde and she stood 5'8.

"It's not like we planned on summoning someone." Ruby said, pouting at her sister while she sat on a chair right next to the bed.

"Also, it doesn't help that the CCT has no information on this guy either." Weiss pointed out with a huff, ignoring the frown she got from the black haired girl. "Even the villages outside of the main kingdoms register every born individual to the public, but this… man is not registered anywhere in Remnant."

At that fact, the girls went silent before they turned to the still unconscious young man.

"He must be from another universe!" a female voice exploded excitingly, scaring the girls as they turned and watched as a short, ginger haired girl giggled by the doorway.

"Nora! *Huff* *puff* stop *huff* running off!" a tired voice of the blonde teen from before exclaimed as he stumbled onto the floor just behind the girl.

"Jaune! Nora!" hearing another female yell out, the girl turned and waved happily as the red haired girl from before ran up along with another boy who was equally exhausted as the other boy.

"Pyrrha! Ren! See? I told you I could find them!" the ginger haired girl exclaimed, pointing to the room as the girls inside sighed at the ginger haired girl's excitable antics.

"Hey guys. Come on in, not like we can't fit two teams into a single patient's room." Blake sarcastically jibbed. To her annoyance, the sarcasm was instantly ignored and taken as an invitation.

"Thanks Blake! Come on, guys." Nora the short ginger girl said, walking inside while the red head physically had to help and pull the two boys inside with a grunt.

"So anyway, turns out he's not in any CCT thing so that must mean he's from an entirely different reality." Nora said happily as she watched the redhead place the two exhausted boys on a pair of chairs nearby.

"Hold on. What do you mean by 'different reality'?" Yang questioned, her head slightly tilted to the side as she stared at Nora in a combination of curiosity and confusion.

"Well, as Weiss said everyone is registered into the CCT no matter who it is. Everyone does this whether they are criminals or civilians, but if this guy doesn't have anything in the CCT and he's well this old then the only logical explanation for this is that he is from another reality." Nora explained as everyone just silently stared at her with surprise.

"That is preposterous, he must have erased his entire existence on the CCT." Weiss quickly deduced, shooting down Nora's theory.

"Actually, Ms. Schnee, that is literally impossible!" a loud voice yelled from the doorway as everyone now turn to a tall, green-haired man with a dishevelled appearance.

"Professor Oobleck? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked in confusion as the professor walked inside.

"Doctor, actually, but that is not the point. The point is that the files on everyone are locked into the CCT and double-triple locked with the key to said files melted down into an ingot and then thrown into the deepest sea trench in the history of Remnant. In other words, Ms. Schnee, once you're in the system, you are IN the system." the doctor explained before moving over to the young adult.

"So, Miss Valkyrie's claims of him being from another world is not wrong. In fact, it is probably the most logical reason as to where he is from! Brilliant! Just brilliant! Think about it! Another world with its own history, its own inconveniences, for all we know this world may not even have aura or grimm. Just think about how much we could learn from him!" Oobleck exclaimed, excited over the idea of another world. So much so that he kinda creeped the students out slightly.

"Uuuuuh ok, not to sound like that one girl but what if he isn't?" Yang asked cautiously watching as the Doctor turned around and faced the girl.

"Impossible, simply impossible." Oobleck exclaimed before turning around and staring down at the young man.

On that note, everyone just fell silent and looked down at the young man.

No one even noticed that he was awake the entire time.

'Ah shit, there goes my plan of faking it till I make it.' the young man thought. He had been awake for the last half hour, but just really didn't want to open his eyes and kept as still as he could, only moving when absolutely necessary. Honestly, if he thought about it, this was probably an amazing achievement. At the moment, however, he was more focused on thinking about what he should do.

'I mean, it's not like I'm going to wake up and say hello and explain everything to everyone instantly.' the young man thought bitterly as he remembered what happened before he ended up here in Beacon.

Flashback

"Man I'm bored." the young man openly admitted, staring at his phone while he laid on his bed.

It was the most recurring phrase he's repeated throughout his days since he's lost his job and essentially royally pissed off his mother in the process. So here he was, on his bed bored as hell with no wifi to satiate his everlasting boredom.

*Beep beep*

Hearing the beeping the young man stared at his phone and groaned in annoyance as he saw he had 20% battery left meaning he had to put it on charge now or face the inevitable mathathon run to get to a charger and quick.

Saving himself any more haste the young man quietly stood up and moved to the nearby charger.

Once he placed it on charge he placed it down and laid back down on his bed, boredom surrounding his own mind as he just wondered if he should jump on his laptop and get back to writing his fanfics or come up with a new concept.

"I mean I haven't written anything RWBY related for a while, sooo I could try something with that." the young man contemplated as he sat up and stared at his nearby desk where his laptop sat.

"Meh, if I get bored I could just play some Just Cause." he said with a shrug before jumping off his bed but suddenly froze as he heard a weird buzz go through the air and then-

Flash

He was suddenly gone.

Flashback end

'Next thing I know I'm here all by my little lonesome, in a bed surrounded by the entire main cast of freaking RWBY. well at least I won't be bored that's for fucking sure.' the young man thought on a more positive note.

"Well, until he wakes up I don't think we should overwhelm him with so many people in one room surrounding him." Oobleck quickly suggested as everyone just blinked and then nodded in understanding.

'Thank fuck for logic.' the young man thought hopefully as everyone slowly piled out and left the young man to himself.

30 seconds later, the young man's eye lids flew open and he slowly sat up, head moving back and forth tilting from side to side as he felt his neck crack into place.

"Oooh, that's better." He mumbled out before shaking his head and then looking over himself, it appeared the staff still didn't change him out of his clothes as they believed he was going to wake up soon.

Thankful for the staff he stared down at his clothes which consisted of a plain blue t-shirt and black sweatpants, he only had one problem though. "*Sigh* Looks like I'm going Bush Maori."

At the notion, the young man took off the heart rate monitor and jumped out of bed, his bare feet touching the cold laminate flooring. He shrugged it off, seeing as he was used to walking in the rain in his bare feet.

"The advantages of growing up in NZ." the young man lightly joked before making his way to the door, his head turning left and right to check if anyone would see him.

"Here goes nothing. Let's hope my Splinter Cell playthroughs don't end up like how it usually does, me killing everyone." the young man said as he remembered the amount of times he fucked up in stealth and ended up just saying 'screw it' while kill everyone in his way. Hopefully it wouldn't end that way. Now that he thought about it, if it was going end in anything, then it most likely would be him being dead and not the other way around.

Sneaking through the hall,s he stopped for a quick minute and saw a nearby receptionist desk with everyone just about to leave.

"Aw crap, should have waited longer." the young man mumbled before taking a deep breath and calming down, as much as he would love to greet them now, he would much rather do it somewhere else.

Sighing to himself the young man looked away and tried to come up with something else to get him out. Thankfully, he had found that something hanging on a coat hanger.

"If this fucking works… I just, I'm not going to believe that this will work." the young man said quickly slipping on what looked like a white doctor's coat. He quickly fixed his hair, making sure it looked more or less presentable before he turned and walked out to the reception area, his head held high and his walk purposeful.

It was so purposeful that the teens didn't even take notice as he walked right past them. Well, all but an exception of course.

"Hold on. Isn't that the guy?" Ruby quickly questioned pointing to the young man who froze mid-step, only half way across the room to the exit.

"Splinter Cell all over again." The young man mumbled before lunging forwards, sprinting to the exit as everyone else just stared in shock before jumping after him.

"Hey, wait come back!" Ruby yelled as she dashed out with a flurry of rose petals only stopping to turn towards the young man who was already down the hallway.

"Shit, shit, shit." the young man breathed out darting down the nearest sub hallway knowing full well Ruby was directly on his tail.

"Ruby, wait up!" Yang yelled as the 7 quickly followed after trail of rose petals she left behind.

"Leave me alone!" the young man yelled back to the running reaper as he took as many turns as he could, trying to lose the girl. Said attempt was obviously failing, seeing as the girl was still on him.

"No, we're not going to hurt you!" Ruby yelled back, frustrated with taking the vocal approach and decided to take a more physical approach.

Taking a deep breath Ruby stopped mid step and launched herself up in the air, spinning herself at high speeds and flew forwards in a red twister like missile. Hearing the flapping the young man paused in his run and turned around to watch as the large twister missile barreled right towards him at such speeds that he could only say one thing before the impact.

"Son of a fucking whore."

CRASH SHATTER

"Shiiiiiiiiit!"

"Aaaaaah!"

"Ruby!"

 **Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey all Im back again with the continuation of what happened the last chapter which this chapter will bring up some fun stuff, oh yeah forgot to mention this is not a crack fic for all those wondering and it's post volume 1 by like 2 weeks**

 **anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 ow that fucking hurts!**

 _Last time on pulled to and fro_

 _"Son of a fucking whore."_

 _CRASH SHATTER_

 _"Shiiiiiiiiit!"_

 _"Aaaaaah!"_

 _"Ruby!"_

now

The young man felt his entire world spin around in a circle as soon as the twister missile tackled him in the chest.

 _CRASH SHATTER_

Hearing the crash, and then suddenly feeling the crash, the young man's back suddenly flared as his nerves all told him the same thing. 'OW'. But thankfully, when he did feel the pain, the world suddenly stopped spinning and he could see in slow motion. He could also see exactly what he crashed into, or in this case, crashed _through_.

 _'That's a window….THAT'S A FUCKING WINDOW!'_ the young man thought, his eyes widening in utter horror as he watched the world suddenly speed up.

"Shiiiiiiiiit!" he yelled out, feeling the action of falling downwards while the person who put him in this situation was having some other thoughts.

 _'Annnnnnnnnd that's a window…really should have thought this one through, Ruby.'_ the red-themed girl thought as she just tackled the man she and her partner had just summoned not even 4 hours ago. Still, her reaction was pretty straight-forward considering the current situation.

"Aaaaaah!" Ruby yelled, feeling the ground rapidly approaching. While these two were thinking this, someone else was having even graver thoughts.

"Ruby!"

 _'Did my sister seriously just tackle him through a window!? We're on the second floor for Monty's sake!'_ Yang thought in shock as she just watched the entire situation play out in front of her. Then again, she was quite a distance away, but that didn't mean she couldn't see exactly what just happened.

 _THUD!_

With the sound of a large thud the young man's eyelids flew wide open, his mouth gasping for air as he felt every ounce of his being was in complete pain.

*GASP GRK GASP GASP* The young man tried and drastically failed to take large breaths. It also didn't help that his back and spine were flaring in immense pain or the fact he had an additional weight just sitting on his stomach and watching in fear as he continued to gasp for air.

 _'I fucking… HATE... my life.'_ was the young man's thoughts before he twisted around, throwing Ruby off and facing the ground so that he could finally be able to take in some much needed oxygen.

Breathing in and out slowly, the young man was finally able to get his breathing under control. He then started leaning on his elbows and slowly pushing himself onto his knees. He struggled to crawl for a couple seconds but stopped when Ruby got up and pulled him up to his feet.

"Easy, easy. Just lean on me, I'm going to take you to the bench, ok?" Ruby asked trying to slow her voice down as to not excite the young man. Thankfully, it worked, seeing as he didn't jump away and instead just openly allowed her to help him to the bench.

"You tackled me through a window *grk* oh my back, fuuuuuuuuck." the young man commented through gritted teeth. He was set down on the bench and slowly allowed to lean back onto it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I just didn't want you to run away." Ruby said apologetically as she watched with a pout while the man groaned in pain.

"Tell that to my spine. You crushed me into the concrete over there." the young man gestured to the spot where he landed back first.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Ruby!" hearing the call, Ruby stopped her sentence and looked up to see her sister Yang poke her head out from the window they just came out of. "Ruby, are you okay?"

Hearing the yell Ruby looked down at the young man and winced as he gave a cringe like face.

"Uh, Yang, call the nurse! We need to help... uh…what's your name again?" Ruby asked, looking back down to the young man. Said man quickly put on a face that looked like he was contemplating something and just grunted.

"Hamish." he finally replied, watching as the girl gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Tell the Nurse that Hamish is hurt!" Ruby called up to her sister who just looked down at her sister in confusion.

"Who's Hamish!?"

 _'Who the fuck do you think-'_ *Grk* the now-identified Hamish thought bitterly and quickly stopped as he felt his back reminding him that he was very much in an injured state.

"Uh, the guy that Weiss and I summoned. Hurry up, he doesn't look so good!" Ruby yelled at her sister before moving back to tend to Hamish, who just gritted his teeth in a somewhat tight manner.

"You okay?" Ruby asked. Hamish felt like he should answer in the most sarcastic way possible, but since this was Ruby Rose and she was actively helping his ass, he decided to just shake his head in a 'no' like fashion.

"Hey, don't worry. My sister is going to go get the nurse, so just relax and try to get comfortable." Ruby said, trying to sooth the young man who just sat there and tried to think of happy thoughts. Unfortunately, he was somewhat failing as all he could think about was Ruby's voice actor going, 'Let there be kitties everywhere!'

 _'I think this is a really late time to say this, but I think I'm finally losing my shit/mind.'_ Hamish thought before shaking his head slowly and looking up at the worried expression on the silver-eyed girl.

"How about you tell me something from your world?" She suggested quickly as to stop the soon-to-be awkward silence.

 _'Well, that was bit quick, but I think I should keep him talking.'_ Ruby thought, watching as Hamish readjusted himself on the bench, this time no longer leaning back but leaning forward, using his arms to hold him up straight.

"So, you know I am from another world, that's just grand." Hamish bitterly pointed out, wincing in light pain. He shook it off as he knew he was most likely going to be given morphine for the pain, which would be juuuust fantastic. The last time he was given morphine, his own mother mistook his mellow vibe as him being high on weed.

"Now that I think about it, Morphine is literally the only thing I'm looking forward to." Hamish mumbled out loud before shrugging and quickly stopped as his back started to flare up again.

"Um okay, well it's just…I've never met anyone from another world, so I thought it would be cool if we could talk about it." Ruby said, changing the subject, not that Hamish noticed or cared.

"Oh, is that so? What would like to know first? We got people who are racist, people who outright call out for every instance of politically correct crap out there, or how about how those same people use that same political correctness to score sex with anyone? Yeah, my world is just great." Hamish sarcastically jibbed at first. That jib soon turned into a small rant which made Ruby feel more or less awkward in the situation at hand.

"Ooooookay. Well, how about instead of that you tell me about, um, weapons maybe?" Ruby asked, really hoping to change the subject.

"What do you want to know? AK47, M16, M16A4, 1911, Barrett 50 cal., Colt 45, RPG, G36 or 36C." Hamish staring seriously at Ruby who just blankly stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uh, are those all weapons?" Ruby asked cautiously while Hamish chuckled at the question.

"Yeah, but those are just guns though." Hamish replied, watching Ruby's face turned wide-eyed in recognition.

"Just guns? What about melees? Wait a minute. Does your world have transforming weapons? Oh, what kind of dust do they use? *Gasp* Do you even have dust!?" Ruby excitingly questioned as she found something to talk about.

"In order: yes, just guns; yes, we have melee weapons; no, we do not have transforming weapons unless you count video game weapons which would be a yes but in real life no; don't exactly know what dust is to you but to us its dirt; and well, no." Hamish calmly answered every question like it was nothing.

In Ruby's mind, she happily squealed in excitement. In Hamish's mind, he completely and utterly saw exactly how this was going. In his defense, he knew of Ruby's initial love of weapons being one of her coping mechanisms for dealing with the world. So, Hamish decided to be the as understanding as he could be while in immense pain. Then again, it could be this pain that had him acting calm.

 _'At this point in time, should I really be wondering when things are going right?….. yeah, I didn't think so.'_ Hamish thought to himself before jumping back into explaining his world's guns until the nurse came.

Which took about 30 minutes…. for some reason.

With the nurse now.

"Yang, will you stop holding the nurse back?" Blake said doggedly to her partner who was physically holding back the nurse.

"No, this is the first time Ruby has actively talked to anyone openly. I will not let anyone ruin this!" Yang yelled as the nurse rolled her eyes and and just resorted in biting yangs hand…hard

 _CRUNCH!_

"OW!" Yang yelled letting go as the nurse released her hand leaving the girl to stare at the now bleeding hand.

"Hey, didn't you take an oath not to hurt anyone!?" Yang yelled at the woman who just fixed her uniform and gave the girl a glare.

"First off, it's an oath not to kill and second, doctors take that, not nurses. Be careful the next time you get seriously injured, I may add an ounce or two too much in your next shot." the nurse just so casually threatened and left the partners staring at her in shock.

"And this is why you shouldn't have held the nurse back." Blake said casually to Yang, who just stared back at Blake with an unimpressed look.

"Hey, you're the one who held her back, not me." Blake said, holding her hands up in defense. The blonde just huffed before moving on to go to where Ruby and Hamish were.

Back with the two now

Hamish was just in the middle of explaining the difference between the M16 and M16A4 when the nurse strolled up and stabbed a needle into Hamish's neck.

"-so as I said the models may be the same but they-OW what the fuuuuuhahahauck" Hamish trailed off before suddenly tipping forwards. He would have hit the ground, but was stopped by Ruby who quickly grabbed him just before he hit did so.

"*Sigh* Finally! Alright, let's get him back to the infirmary." the nurse ordered Ruby, who was about to ask her why she did that. She quickly stopped as soon as the nurse gave her a glare that was fairly similar to Glynda's own glare.

"*Sigh* I would have been here sooner if your sister didn't hold me back, but here I am. By the looks of it, this young man might have broken a couple of ribs, maybe even his shoulder." the nurse said before gently taking Hamish out of Ruby's hands and literally holding him up like he was nothing, which really surprised Ruby.

"I bench 250 kg's, this is nothing." the nurse said casually, which somewhat freaked Ruby out as she watched her walk off with Hamish over her shoulder. Ruby wouldn't like to admit it out loud, but Hamish was leading onto the heavier side of the spectrum. Seeing this fairly skinny-looking woman casually pick him up like he was nothing was kind of scary.

"Also, tell your sister the next time she holds me back from doing my job I will not bite her." The nurse said before leaving a now confused Ruby behind.

"Wait, Yang did what!?"

 **Chapter 3 end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 breaking news I'm a refugee**

The last time we saw our unlucky hero, he was drugged into unconsciousness. Now, we return to him… still drugged. Yeah, nothing new happened in the last day. But today is a new day for the young hero in this new and exciting world filled with adventure, danger and-

"Pancakes!"

"Nora, how many times do I have to remind you that you don't need to yell out pancakes every time we have pancakes." Ren said, his tone felt like a drone as he had once again reminded his childhood friend/partner of her loud proclamation.

"Awwwww, but it's more fun when you yell out 'pancakes,' Ren!" Nora exclaimed happily while her partner just sighed, giving up on yet another lost cause.

"In other news, how is speaking to that guy you summoned going?" Jaune asked Ruby, who just smiled and shrugged.

"He was actually pretty cool. Apparently his world doesn't have dust and uses this stuff called gun powder for their bullets." Ruby happily exclaimed while the rest just stared at her with a befuddled look on their faces.

"Soooo he's cool. Alright then." Jaune replied unsure how to take the information he just heard.

"Sounds like my adorable little sister has a crush on this guy?" Yang openly teased and watched as her sisters cheeks turn as red as her cape.

"What n-no I don't h-he's just cool that's all." Ruby defended but everyone knew better than to think otherwise.

"Yeah sure that's the reason, it's not because you find him nice or anything." Yang said teased while her sister just turned away still blushing at her sisters implications.

"Anyway, what's he like other than being nice?" Jaune asked Ruby changing the subject immediately, much to the relief of Ruby. She took a second to think about it seriously.

"He, well…he swears a bit and um, well he knows a bit about weapons. He seems kinda weird." Ruby said, unsure of how to describe him in the most likable way possible.

"Oh, come on, tell us about your boyfriend's world, then." Yang teased while Ruby just gave her a blank look before sighing at her sister's persistent teasing.

"He didn't actually say much about his world, just more about the weapons." Ruby said, frowning before she suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Weiss finally opened her mouth, narrowing her eyes at her partner.

"I'll be back for class. Don't worry about it!" Ruby yelled out, leaving the cafeteria as her team and friends just blinked in confusion at the younger girl's sudden attitude shift.

"She must be going to go see her boy friend" Yang joked with a smirk. Everyone else just sighed at the blonde brawler's attitude.

"What? He's a boy and he's her friend!" Yang objectively defended herself while everyone just turned to ignoring her and her terrible jokes.

"You people have no sense of humor."

Linebreak

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary Hamish finally woke up from his forced slumber.

"Uuuuuuuugh, why the hell does my everything hurt." Hamish let out a big ol' moan, feeling as if his entire back was on fire and then some.

"Might be the fact that you took a 1 story high fall back-first into concrete and broke a bone only 10mm away from your vertebrae." a voice piped up, causing Hamish to turn to said voice and stare in confusion as he saw a nurse stand right next to the beeping heart rate monitor. She was dressed in light blue scrubs that seemed to fit her very nice figure and her skin was more or less flawless as she had her black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Um, hello?" Hamish more asked than greeted, watching as the woman turned to him and nodded back to him with a small polite smile that easily looked forced.

"Hello to you, too, and as I said, you have a major bone fracture. For lawful reasons, we unfortunately cannot unlock your aura unless you sign a waiver and since you are apparently not from around here, you are counted more or less as a refugee. Sorry, but you are going to be in that bed until we can get this all sorted out." The nurse explained in a very casual tone of voice that caused Hamish to just stare owly at her for about a minute before quickly catching on to what she meant.

"So, I'm stuck in this bed until you are allowed to unlock my aura?" Hamish slowly processed as the nurse just nodded.

"Aw shit." Hamish couldn't help but swear, seeing as he was most likely going to be stuck in the bed until he was discharged and only then could he most likely get the green light to have his aura unlocked.

"Yep, sorry." the nurse said before holding up a simple syringe. "Now, don't worry. I'm about to give you morphine to help with the pain. You might feel a little off." the nurse said as Hamish had a quick flashback to the last time he was on morphine.

 _flashback_

 _"Hey, mum?" a young Hamish called from the hospital bed, looking directly at his mother sitting right next to him._

 _"Yes, dear?" she asked, curious as to what her son had to say._

 _"Can we get KFC after this?" He asked casually while his mother smiled._

 _"I don't see why not." She said with a smile. Hamish gave her a truly mellow smile and turned back to the TV, watching the BBC show 'Would I Lie to You?'_

 _Flashback end_

 _'Here we go again.'_ Hamish thought, taking a deep breath as the nurse injected him. Slowly but surely, he felt the drug take affect on him.

 _'Annnnnnnnnnnd theeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeee weeeeeeeeeeeee goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.'_ Hamish thought lazily. As a large dopey smile appeared on his face, he simply leaned back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

".…Oooookay. That doesn't usually happen like that but, uh, oh well." the nurse shrugged before properly disposing of the needle and taking no real mind as to how mellow Hamish was looking or acting in the moment.

 _'Usually I would do something, but at this point with the shitty morning I've had so far, this is someone else's problem.'_ the nurse thought before turning on the nearby TV, putting on some cartoon channel and leaving Hamish to watch said cartoons.

Ten minutes later, however, Hamish started to think about the cartoons and how much they sucked.

'I don't why, but this is a shitty cartoon.' Hamish thought honestly in his mellowed-out form. He could think of ten better cartoons/anime that were much more interesting than some autistic kid going around and fucking up everything.

 _'There's Dexter's Laboratory, Fairly Odd Parents, Samurai Jack, Johnny Bravo, the OG Powerpuff Girls (NOT the shit one that's been redone), Regular Show, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Zoids, One Piece and so many others that are better than this.'_ Hamish thought as he reached out and grabbed onto the nearby controls and just flipped to another channel, hoping that Remnant had some better shit than this.

 _'Hell, a documentary would be more interesting than this shit.'_ Hamish thought bitterly before stopping on what appeared to be the shopping channel. _'Huh, Remnant's own home shopping channel. Well ain't this an interesting looking thing.'_

Deciding that this was better, Hamish just laid there and watched as different salesmen talked about different products and saw how each product was kinda useful in a sense. Though, just because he saw the usefulness of one product didn't mean he was all that pulled in to the actual channel. He was just about to change the channel again when the next portion came on.

"And now, we finally move on to the next portion of the show, Huntsman and Huntress grade weapons!"

Hearing this, Hamish's attention was immediately glued to the TV as his interest was fully piqued.

"That's right: Huntsman and Huntress grade weapons! Each product I am about to show you is one of a kind, meaning the first person who calls and pays for it will own that unique weapon! For legal reasons, you must either be applied in a training academy or be a fully licensed Huntsman or Huntress in order to be applicable to purchase said weapons. We are not joking when we say you must meet one of these qualification." the TV presenter explained while Hamish's eyes widened in excitement.

 _'Hold on. He said I have to be in a training academy to purchase the weapons. Well, technically I am inside of a training school, soooooo that should work, right?'_ Hamish thought deviously. He was not wrong, but then he remembered that he didn't exactly have the body to hold a weapon nor the money to buy one.

Still though, his attention was set on the channel and watching every single weapon that was showcased on the screen.

And his attention was all but ruined when a certain red-caped reaper walked into the room.

"Morning!" Ruby exclaimed happily, watching as Hamish shook his head and turned to the girl, realizing that there was someone in the room with him.

"Oh, uh, hey… Ruby." Hamish greeted, quickly reminding himself that this was actually happening and wasn't a drug-induced hallucination caused by the morphine he was given.

"Hey, I see you're doing okay. Um, how's your shoulder?" Ruby asked somewhat nervously. She didn't know how bad it was, but with the way Hamish physically winced at the memory that he was indeed injured, she guessed it was bad enough.

"Because of reasons, I am apparently a refugee, and with that I am not allowed to have my aura unlocked, which I don't think I have technically." Hamish said, unsure if aura referred to everyone in the universe or just Remnant by itself.

Hamish did silently hope that it was the first option rather than the latter, but quickly shot it down, knowing full well that with his luck, it was definitely the latter in this instance.

"What? Of course you have aura. I mean, if you didn't have an aura, you wouldn't have a soul and you have a soul, don't you?" Ruby asked, shocked to hear something like that from Hamish.

"Uuuuuuuh, I don't know how to answer that question." Hamish said as he was on the fence between giving her the 'Bitch, souls are for the weak' jib or the 'I am soulless' remark but decided it was best to just openly state that he does not know what to say.

"Psh, fine I'll prove it then." Ruby said as she walked directly towards Hamish. He just looked at her in utter confusion before she stopped and placed her hand on his own. "Close your eyes and dig deep." Ruby instructed. Hamish was just about to decline, now knowing where this was going, but stopped as Ruby started to glow brightly, a dark crimson red surrounding her and causing Hamish to close his eyes at the light show.

 _'Ok, maybe the real reason why Pyrrha told Jaune to close his eyes was so he didn't get blinded by the freaking light!'_ Hamish thought, feeling more or less blinded by the show and continued to keep his eyes closed during the entire demonstration.

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."_ Ruby voice was crystal clear as Hamish felt a particular warmth travel through her hand and up his own. _"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."_ The warmth continued to travel up his arm and somewhat dispersed itself around his entire chest, moving to his other arm and down the rest of his body. _"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."_

In the end, Hamish's eyes suddenly opened up and he looked down at his body. His head felt very clear, as if the morphine was burned away, leaving his mind remarkably clear. The pain he had in his back also seemed to disappear, but what really took him by surprise was that his body was glowing dark blue.

"Whoooooa." Hamish commented more or less amazed by the sudden change, just marveling in how different he felt.

"Phew, that took a lot out of me. Do you feel better?" Ruby asked, feeling more or less exhausted from the experience. Despite this, she smiled as she stared at the bewildered-looking Hamish who slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. Hamish actively tested if he could still feel the pain of the broken bones and found that he couldn't.

"Yeah. In fact, I feel better than ever." Hamish said with a sigh as he continued to glow.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" A loud voice roared suddenly, causing the two to turn and stare at a now infuriated looking Nurse.

"Tell me you did not just unlock aura!?" the nurse yelled at the two, mainly directing the question to Ruby. However, Hamish decided to answer for her anyway.

"Uh, no. I did not unlock my aura?" He said watching as the nurse actively face-palmed, feeling a headache coming on.

"Well, I definitely lost my job this time." The nurse moaned out, moving away from the room to go and call up the head doctor, who now had to tell Ozpin.

Yeah, this was not a good start to the day for her.

"Well, we are in the shit now." Hamish mumbled as Ruby couldn't help but moan at the incoming scolding she was going to get from her partner.

"You're telling me."

 **Chapter 4 end**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

 **Hey guy's it's been a while sorry I've been focused on some other stuff but heres the next chapter and for the next coupe of weeks i will be focusing on this story and on some other stories as well.**

 **also like to give a shout out to my awesome beta's Bobobo7, Maximus and DrekDrake for helping my ass out with this**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Refugee turned student… how the hell does that work?**

' _You know I don't think it's a good idea for me to be walking around like this.'_ Hamish thought, readjusting the spare uniform he was forced to wear since the infirmary staff got rid of his clothes. Apparently, they were "damaged beyond repair," which was definitely a lie.

"You alright?" Ruby asked, sounding somewhat nervous. This only was her second time being sent to Ozpin's office, so she had a right to be nervous.

"Yeah, just thankful they let me forgo the damn tie." Hamish said, pulling his collar. He was fine with wearing the uniform as long as he didn't have wear the tie and could leave the actual blazer-like jacket open.

"I'm more surprised that they would give you a uniform instead of something else." Ruby said with a smile as she looked over to Hamish. From time to time, he would clench and unclench his fist, a light glow appearing around the hand. This surprised Ruby, but she said nothing as Hamish just stared at his own hand with a look of mild content dawning on his face.

"So this is aura. It feels weird, yet natural." Hamish stated. He felt indifferent yet slightly liberated about the experience. It was as if something he didn't know was clogging his system and was now gone. He could openly feel the weird thing that was aura and could control it like it was some sort of third arm or a tail. To test this theory, Hamish clenched and unclenched his hand every 3 seconds, pushing and pulling aura around his hand to see if the terms "third arm" or "tail" were accurate.

As far as he could tell, that theory was pretty much proven correct for now.

"Yeah, you get that, just try not to lose your mind and think your all powerful because of it." Ruby said, catching Hamish's attention as she smiled at him casually. "I remember this one kid in my class who, when he got his aura unlocked, kind of challenged the teacher because he thought he was invincible. One punch later he was sent to the infirmary."

"Whoooooooa, that's harsh." Hamish said while Ruby shrugged.

"It's kinda to be expected when you start to train as a Huntsman or Huntress." Ruby said with a small smile as she stared down at her feet, knowing full well if you wanted to have your dreams come true, you needed to go through some hard walls.

 _DING_

Hearing the elevator go off, Hamish and Ruby's attention turned to the doors as they both focused on what was important.

Meeting with Ozpin himself.

The two silently walked out, both semi-nervous as they saw the man known as Ozpin sitting behind a long desk. His head turned to up to face the two as they slowly walked towards him. On his right, Goodwitch frowned at the two, but mainly towards Ruby, who looked more or less crestfallen from the disappointed look she was receiving. Meanwhile, Hamish was more focused on Ozpin, who stared directly at him with a neutral gaze.

Ozpin focused on Hamish's movement and Hamish did the same with Ozpin's posture. Both were strong and purposeful, openly showing that one was likely going to carry one walking while the other showed a stone cold defense.

"Miss Rose and Mister… Hamish was it?" Ozpin greeted the two, unsure as to Hamish's name.

"Yep, that's me." Hamish said casually as he tried to sound relaxed. It somewhat worked but even Ruby could tell that he was nervous.

"I see. Tell me, Hamish, why do you think we are treating you like a refugee?" Ozpin asked seriously as Hamish shrugged.

"I'm guessing either the fact that I am literally nowhere in your data or the fact that because you have never had an instance where someone had accidentally summoned someone from another world, you don't know what to do with me. That being said, refugee was probably the best reason you could come up with without causing an uproar." Hamish said with a shrug, watching Ozpin blink while everyone else just stared at him in surprise.

"Look, I never claimed to the smartest or the most intuitive person, but even I can see things that just add up." Hamish admitted casually. He expected the man to nod in understanding, but instead, Ozpin just continued to stare at him silently.

*Ahem* "Yes, I see. Well, you must know that under the laws of Vale we can't exactly unlock a refugee's aura, but you can already tell that's a lie." Ozpin said while Hamish nodded, knowing full well that that was bullshit.

"Um, I'm sorry, but why is that a lie, Professor Ozpin?" Ruby questioned unsure as to how it was a lie.

"Simple, Ms. Rose. We weren't sure if Hamish here really had a soul or not." At that news Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "Another person from another world, we weren't sure that he had a soul, let alone aura."

"Yeah, but now we know so there's no problem!" Ruby suddenly yelled out while Hamish winced at the volume. He didn't mind too much, seeing as the girl was openly defending him.

"That's where you're wrong, Ms. Rose." Goodwitch said, stepping forward and reminding the young girl that she was here. "Now that this young man's aura is unlocked, people are going to grow curious about his world. And seeing as he now has aura, he isn't as fragile as before meaning-"

"Meaning I have a target placed on my back by those who want to know about my world, or better yet, its weapons." Hamish interrupted as he quickly caught onto what Goodwitch was going for and realized the amount of real shit he was in.

"Oh sweet merciful lord, shit just got real." Hamish more or less moaned out, rubbing his temples while Ruby stared at Hamish with shock and regret painted all over her face.

"Oh my Oum. Hamish, I didn't mean to-"

"*Sigh* Knowing my shit luck, a target was going to be planted on my ass with or without your involvement." Hamish said, stopping Ruby while he started having a different thought.

' _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. It's fucking high school all over again I can already fucking see it. Next minute, the only way out of this will be if Ozpin "offers a better solution," meaning that guess whose 20 year old ass is going back to school!?'_

"As much as I would like to disagree with that statement, you are unfortunately correct. Even without your aura, you would still have a target on you. However, our current scenario is going to be much larger than that one could ever be." Ozpin explained, watching carefully as Hamish took a deep breath before looking right at him. "But I think I have a solution to this mess, one that will include your entire cooperation Hamish."

Hearing this Hamish nodded in absolute understanding while Ruby just continued to stare at Ozpin in confusion.

"How would you like to be a part of Beacon, Hamish?"

Hearing this, everyone's reactions were quite different.

Ruby gasped in shock. Goodwitch gave Ozpin a wide-eyed look of shock and disbelief. As for Hamish, weeeeeell-

"How the hell am I going to become a huntsman or whatever it is you teach here?" he questioned seriously, watching as Ozpin simply nodded and gave him a charming smile.

"Well, first we would appoint you to a team to train under for a good couple of months. You will be given a room to live in and will join your team's classes from time to time to interact with the student populace. And, once you are ready, you will be able to take the huntsman exam in 4 year's time. Does that sound reasonable?" Ozpin questioned after he gave his basic information.

"That depends. I noticed Remnant has a weapon thing going on as well as a combat clothing... thing. Kinda hard to train when I don't have a weapon or the money for basic necessities." Hamish said casually, watching as Ozpin's smile turned into a smirk.

"You are correct on that, but I am certain Ms. Rose can help you in the weapon department. I am also fairly certain that her partner, the reason as to why you are here, will be gracious enough to offer some of her expenses." Ozpin suggested as Hamish looked over to Ruby to see her look a little excited at the prospect of helping Hamish make a new weapon. Maybe they could make one similar to one of those weapons he was talking about before with Ruby.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?" Hamish said casually. In his mind, however, he was thinking, ' _No amount of aura or training is going to save my ass when Volume 3 decides to rear its fucking head.'_

 _ **Linebreak**_

(Huh, now that I think about it, I think this is literally the first time I've popped a line break here in the last 4 chapters. I'm actually impressed with myself)

"That was fucking stressful as hell." Hamish mumbled, sitting himself down on a bed in the unused team room that he was officially signed to. Now that he was finally alone, he could actively think about everything that happened. He couldn't help but think about how he would actively sit in his dining room with his laptop out and just write RWBY SI's from start to... well, let's just say they were a start and end it there.

' _Well, this quite the situation you've gotten into, Hamish. Training to become a huntsman with a target already on my back. Wow, kinda sounds like almost every Jaune fic out there.'_ Hamish thought as he realized that him having a target on his back was something that was seen in almost every fic revolving around the blonde dork.

"Then again, the dork had one thing I don't have." Hamish said, looking down at his rather… husky figure and somewhat compared it to Jaune's own skinny figure. It was clear that Jaune had a better chance of out running him if they were ever chased by Grimm.

"And with what I've been through in just the last couple days, running into a horde of Grimm would just be another entry on the short list of shit I am going to deal with immediately." Hamish said with a mumble, not really surprised by that notion. He had been tackled out of a window at high speeds and broke his shoulder in the process, so the idea of him being chased by a horde didn't surprise him.

What would surprise him would be if Weiss actually came through with helping him. Then again, all Hamish could do is guilt trip the girl into giving him money since she essentially ripped him from his family and home, his life now absolutely fucked. So Weiss seriously owes him a lot more than what he's asking, but he was going to have to try to play it cool and not get annoyed by the white-haired girl.

 _Knock knock_

Hearing the knock at his door, Hamish got up and walked over, not really all that sure who it was but it was probably Goodwitch coming to give him his scroll. He was told that his scroll would have everything from his pass to his classes and would tell him which team he was assigned to. But knowing most fics, he was most likely going to be paired up with team RWBY because why the hell not?

Opening the door, Hamish blinked in surprise as it was not Goodwitch at his door, but instead someone else completely.

"Hey. You're Hamish I take it?" the girl said as she stood about 5'11 just 2 inches shorter than Hamish's own 6'2 height. She had brown hair with an orange highlight on the side and wore a beret and sunglasses on her head.

"Uh, yeah. And you are?" Hamish asked, unsure as to why the hell he was being visited by some random girl, especially this early on.

"My name is Coco Adel and from now on, you are going to be seeing a lot of me around." Coco said with a smirk while Hamish gave her a confused look.

"Uh, what?" Hamish asked, unsure what she meant until she shoved a device into his hands before turning and walking off.

"My team and I are next door. If you need help, just knock or call us." Coco said, walking away and leaving Hamish to stare at the girl in confusion. He stood there for a second, wondering what the hell was up with that encounter.

Closing the door, Hamish looked at the device and saw it was a scroll. Growing curious as to why Coco would hand this to him and not Goodwitch, he opened it and saw the screen come on, showing an introduction of sorts.

 _Welcome to Beacon, Hamish,_

 _As of today, you are officially a part of Beacon Academy. Due to certain circumstances, you are placed in a multi-class schedule, meaning you will be placed in certain classes for different years depending on your aptitude for the curriculum._

 _After a month, these classes will be changed to fit your learning style better and, unlike all teams in Beacon, you will never have a full schedule, seeing as how some hours of the day will be used for your training, especially your training with the team who is assigned to train you._

After that, there was a week schedule along with times for each class Hamish was given and which year said classes were for. With the looks of it, he had 3 classes a day, which was something he was alright with since the rest of the day could be used for his own training. But it wasn't until he got to the end of the introduction that Coco's sudden visit was explained.

 _You will be working with team CVFY as of today._

"Ooooooooh shit. Huh, looks like I'm not working with the main cast. That should make things more interesting." Hamish said before sliding the scroll into his pocket.

Then his stomach made itself known. "Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten at all today." Hamish said, noticing that he hadn't eaten anything today and decided to go off and get something to eat before he collapsed in exhaustion. Doing so was going to be hard thanks to his husky form but the dramatics were not lost to him.

"Now… where the fuck is the cafeteria?"

 **Chapter 5 end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Lost it, I found it and wondered about it**

"Where the fuck is this place!?" Hamish yelled, feeling more or less frustrated, since he hadn't found the cafeteria in what he felt was 3 hours.

In reality, it's only been 30 minutes.

Yeah, his sense of time was a tad off, but that was not his fault. He just had to get used to everything and that was going to take a very long while.

Sighing in defeat, Hamish decided to just try and remember volume 2, mainly where Sun and Neptune were conversing in the first episode. Thinking back to that scene, Hamish looked around for which building matched his mental image, which surprisingly didn't take that long. With a simple glance to his left, he found exactly what he was looking for, building-wise at least.

"I can't believe this took so long." Hamish mumbled out before moving towards the building, his mind solely focused on food as he really needed something to eat now.

Meanwhile, Ruby was happily eating her lunch inside the cafeteria, feeling ten times better than she did this morning.

"Well, someone's fairly chipper today. What's got you so happy?" Yang asked her sister, taking a bite out of her mince pie and watching the red-themed girl.

"Oh nothing, just some good news, that's all." Ruby replied with a smile and shrugged nonchalantly, feeling more or less better than before, especially after the meeting with Ozpin she and Hamish had.

"What kind of good news?" Blake asked curiously to her leader, wondering what could make her leader so excited.

"Weeeeeell, you know that guy-"

"Your boyfriend?" Nora jumped in suddenly.

"Nora!" JPR yelled at their teammate.

"Whaaaaat? He's a boy and a friend, what's the big deal?" Nora asked as her team just mentally gave up trying to rein her in.

"He's not my boyfriend. Anyways, I kind of accidentally unlocked his aura, which was a bad idea cause I kinda painted a target on his back. Now he's forced to come to Beacon to become a huntsman. Good news is I'm helping him design and make his weapon. Bad news is Weiss has to pay for his clothes and other stuff from now on until he graduates."

"WAIT! I have to WHAT!?" Weiss exclaimed in shock.

"Well, you did kind of pull him out of his world without his consent, so you do owe big time for this one." Ruby said as Weiss just glared at her partner.

"I am not paying for anything." Weiss said defiantly, folding her arms over her fairly modest but pretty small chest. "Why do I feel like I just got insulted?"

"As much as I would love to react to hearing that Ruby's boyfriend is coming to Beacon, I must say, Weiss, are you seriously not going to pay for him? This guy was ripped from his world, his family, his _life_ , all because you wanted to prove a point. You're seriously going to deny taking responsibility for him?" Blake asked seriously, her eyes narrowing at the white-haired girl who just frowned while everyone stared at her seriously.

"Speaking of said boyfriend, look who's joined us." Yang said, pointing towards the entrance as the devil himself walked in. Next to him was Hamish, who turned out to be the devil. Huh, who knew he lived a double life?

"Well, Weiss, now you can go up and tell him personally that you can't pay for anything." Blake said, looking towards the girl who looked like she just swallowed a toad. Considering her lifestyle, it wouldn't be surprising if she had done so before.

"Come on, guys, don't be so hard on Weiss, I mean there must be a perfectly sound explanation as to why she would deny Ruby's boyfriend anything." Jaune defended Weiss, which caused both his partner and their fellow teammates to face palm at the same time.

"Ok, first off, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend who's in a really really bad spot. So, Weiss, please help him." Ruby more or less begged, watching as her partner just frowned in thought before she sighed.

"Fine, but one shopping trip and that is it." Weiss said, finality in her tone. Unfortunately, she didn't see the incoming hug missile that Ruby launched at her. "Agh! Ruby, get off me! Ruby!"

-Back with Hamish-

Hamish looked around, wondering where the line to the food was.

"Geez, where the fuck is the line?" Hamish wondered, scratching his head in thought before walking around the Cafeteria with an astonished and confused look on his face. "Man, this place is… big." Hamish said, taking notice as to how spacious the cafeteria was. It reminded him of his school hall with how the way everyone just gathered around.

Then he remembered his life at school and the good vibes he was feeling took a dive bomb and crashed into a nearby power plant, causing a nuclear explosion that destroyed the world as everyone knew it.

Or, in layman's terms, he grew depressed about his shitty school life.

*Sigh* "Just what I needed: a reminder." Hamish mumbled before focusing his attention to where could finally see the line for food, which only took him being depressed to find.

' _How ironic'_ he thought to himself, as the only thing he could think about when he was down was food. ' _Well, not like it can get worse, now can it, Murphy?'_

"Ow! Stop!"

Hearing the yell, Hamish stopped and looked over towards the cause of the yelling and saw, well, a girl being harassed. Her large bunny ears were being pulled by a fairly big guy who happily continued to pull on her ears.

"Ahahaha! I can never get over how fun this is." Cardin said with a gleeful expression on his face, his nearby friends and teammates happily laughing and agreeing with the pained-looking expression that the girl had on her face.

"Are they seriously doing this shit in front of everyone?" Hamish openly asked, wondering why the hell wasn't anyone…. well doing anything. His mind boggled at how no one was taking the initiative to do something, so he did the only he knew he could do.

"Fucking hell, y'all need to stop playing around with your dicks." Hamish said moving towards the back line grabbing a tray and moving back towards Cardin who was obviously his target.

"What's your boyfriend doing?" Blake asked Ruby, who was about to deny that claim but stopped as she watched where Hamish was going.

"Uh, I don't know." Ruby said, watching as the young man quietly moved around the tables. His eyes narrowed and locked onto Cardin, who didn't see Hamish come up behind him.

"Hey, fucktard!' Hamish yelled directly behind Cardin. The teen paused his cruel activity just in time to turn around and see Hamish slam the plastic tray down on him with an overhead slam. Cardin could only see black as the tray snapped in half from the force Hamish put behind it.

While Cardin was hit in the head, his hand finally let go of the girl's ear. Meanwhile, his team quickly jumped up, trying to defend their team leader. The only problem with that, though, was that unlike them, Hamish stood over 6 feet tall. They were under 6 feet, so when they tried to intimidate the young man, he just simply cracked his neck as if he was asking for the bullys to come at him.

"Argh, the hell was that for, you bastard!" Cardin suddenly yelled, blinking his eyes to rid himself of the sudden confusion and charging directly off his seat towards his attacker. Hamish just threw his hand up in the most casual of ways and slapped the teen, making him pause and stare at the young man's face in more or less disbelief. After that brief exchange, Cardin was put on the receiving end of a quick kick to the nuts, thus turning up the pain factor for the large teen as his eyes bulged open in shock and he crumpled to the ground in pain..

"And like that, I am done here." Hamish said. Not feeling all that hungry anymore, he slowly took off past the kneeling and writhing Cardin while his team just fearfully stood back and watched before quickly going to help their team leader.

"Holy crap that was awesome." Yang said in utter shock and awe. The rest of her friends and teammates watched with equal shock-filled faces.

"Who knew Ruby's boyfriend was such a badass?" Nora said with an excited grin, watching as the young man made his way to the exit.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ruby finally yelled out, pouting in annoyance as it appeared no one would listen to her.

Rolling her eyes at her teammates' actions, Weiss focused back onto the leaving Hamish. Her eyes narrowed at the young man's retreating form.

' _This has to be a trick, just some sort of way for this… person to con me, it has to be.'_ Weiss thought silently, leaving the table as Ruby was keeping everyone distracted just long enough for them to not notice her leave to follow Hamish.

-Meanwhile, with said young man-

' _Damn. On second thought, maybe I should have stayed. I'm still hungry.'_ Hamish thought, tapping his stomach in slight discontent. He should have at least grabbed a hot dog or something before leaving, but he unfortunately decided to not think about that and just left. Thinking back on it, maybe he shouldn't have beat up Cardin.

' _Actively wailing on the dickhead might not have been the best idea. Already got enough OC writers doing that to him. I don't think I should fall within that category, but in my defense, he was being a dick to Velvet. Which now brings me the problem with every other OC ever: dealing with writers who decide to openly pair Velvet off with their characters. No offence to the girl, but other than having an Aussie accent, I just can't see any other sexy qualifications to the girl and calling her adorable would just defeat the purpose of her trying to be sexy.'_ Hamish thought as he continued to walk on. He was so focused on his actions that he didn't notice someone actively trying to run up to him.

"U-uh, excuse me. Hold on!" came a voice from behind Hamish. Upon hearing the voice, he paused in his thoughts as the girl he was just thinking about came running up to him, stopping only just a metre away from him. "I, um… thank you for helping me."

Hearing this, Hamish blinked in surprise, not expecting Velvet to not stutter. ' _Then again, the only reason why she ever stuttered was because most writers thought that she would be more adorable if she had a stutter.'_ Hamish quickly thought before shaking his head, turning towards the girl who gave him a small smile.

"It's fine, don't think about it too much." Hamish said as he was about to walk away but stopped when Velvet stepped closer.

"Wait, you're Hamish, right? Um, the guy that Weiss summoned?" Velvet asked. It caught Hamish off guard until he quickly remembered that Velvet was a part of team CVFY. It was kind of silly that Hamish forgot that obvious little fact, but you couldn't fault him with his mind more focused on other things like food.

That, and his incredibly crippling depression that kind of had a tendency to rear its head whenever it can to remind him that his life is now beyond fucked because of a certain heiress.

"Yeah, that's me." Hamish answered, watching as the girl gave him a bigger smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet the guy my team and I will be training. Sorry if I'm being blunt, but can I ask about your world real quick?" Velvet asked, her curiosity obvious to the young man. He just shrugged in response.

"I don't mind. Shoot." Hamish said, changing his attitude as he found Velvet's general personality completely different to how most fanfictions write her. It was kind of interesting to see how different she was compared to her usual written counterparts.

"Weeeeell, do you have faunas in your world?" Velvet asked, her enthusiasm fairly obvious as she had so many questions. Were there Grimm in his world? What were the biggest differences between their worlds? Does war still happen in his world, and if so, how bad is it?

They were just basic questions but Velvet watched intently as Hamish's facial expression changed twice before he openly answered.

"No, but there are some people in my world that would have loved to be born with animal parts." Hamish said, scratching the back of his head in an awkward fashion. It felt kind of embarrassing if he was being honest.

"Really? You seriously mean it?" Velvet asked in slight awe from the answer. She only received a nod from the young man, causing her to give an even bigger smile.

"Uh, yes, seriously. Some people in my world wanted to be born with animal parts, or in some cases, anthropomorphic people. I don't want to get into details, but the pretense that furries are real still annoys me." Hamish said as he didn't have the best opinion when it came to the furry community. Then again, he could say the same thing about the Brony community but even he admitted that he wanted no part in that conversation for any reason.

"Huh. Ok, can I ask, um… what your world is really like?" Velvet asked Hamish, watching as his face contorted into one of both contempt and wonder. In his head, he was asking himself if he should tell Velvet the depressing truth or the funny truth. Both end in the same way, with his world being an absolute shit show.

"Uh I…. don't really know how to answer that question if I'm being perfectly honest." Hamish said since he was at a basic impasse with himself. He didn't want to rave about how his world was great because then reality would set in and he would have to explain the real complications that plagued his world. ' _All of it ranging from the avid racism to the feminist's opinion on basically everything, avid sexuals that pop out of nowhere ranging from being gay is ok to being sexually identifying as a fucking cucumber.'_ Hamish bitterly thought.

Yes, his world was nothing to scoff at and he didn't feel comfortable dropping that bomb on anyone in their first meeting with him.

"Oh, well that's alright. I was told by my team leader Coco that you would need a tour of the school and, if you don't mind, I could give you the tour now?" Velvet offered as Hamish decided that the change of subject was much needed.

"Um, sure. I'd love to have the tour." Hamish said, flashing a smile to the rabbit-eared girl. She gave him a small grin of her own before gesturing for him to follow.

Meanwhile, Weiss frowned from her hiding spot a short distance away from the two, her eyes narrowing at the male that she was stalki- _observing_ , that she was observing.

Shaking her head at the weird and wild thought, Weiss silently deduced that Hamish was hiding something. What this thing was, she didn't know, but she decided then and there that she would investigate everything and anything about the young man from _another world_ to find out what he was hiding.

"Weiss, why are you in a bush?" Hearing the sudden voice, Weiss jumped out of her hiding spot, turned around, and saw Ruby staring at her in confusion.

"Ruby?! What are you doing here?" Weiss exclaimed in a false authoritative tone. Said tone kind of fell flat when Ruby just gave her an even more perplexed look.

"I was going to go see if Hamish was alright and then I found you in a bush for…" pausing to look at Weiss's leaf-covered attire. "Some reason."

"D-don't worry about it. I'm going back to the dorm." Weiss quickly excused herself, leaving Ruby with an even more confused look on her face.

"I wonder what she's up to?"

 **Chapter 6 end**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holy shit this took a while so I'm sorry but hey I won't keep you guys so go on a jump into it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 come rain or shine, I still have no idea what is going on!**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-!_

"Shut the fuck up." Hamish groggily and angrily griped at the stupid scroll before grabbing it and turning off the alarm. It was only the next day and Hamish was already feeling the oncoming dread of attending the upcoming classes that he was forced to take. Then there was the first official day of training with his new supervising team. That was something he was definitely looking forward to.

#sarcasm.

"I hate mornings."

30 minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a fresh uniform without the waist coat and tie for the simple reason that he just didn't like feeling as if he was choking or something.

No longer feeling burdened by the drowsiness he was feeling, Hamish took one last look in the mirror. His skin was fairly white, but he had a bit of a healthy tan to it. His short, shaggy, curly brown hair looked a bit too long for his liking, while his neck was covered in a light fuzz of hair and his chin had the start to a short goatee.

"Man, I need a shave and a haircut." Hamish said, lightly scratching his head while he thought about how he should to meet up with Weiss later. He needed to get some more necessities, cause as much as he liked wearing a uniform 24/7, he was more accustomed to wearing simple pairs of shorts and hoodies, nothing overly fancy or outstanding. But he knew that this thought process was going to have to change if he wanted to survive this school, let alone the incoming shit-storm that was canon and other bullshit.

 _Knock knock knock!_

"Hey, wakey wakey! It's almost time for class, so get your butt out of bed!" Hamish heard from outside his room. He instantly recognized it as his new team leader, Coco. Quickly getting up and grabbing his scroll, Hamish opened the door to see a semi-surprised looking Coco and Velvet in their own uniforms, each fitting to their own bodies.

"Well, aren't you Mr. Early?" Coco said with a snarky tone and a smirk on her face, while Velvet just kindly smiled at the young man.

"Morning, Hamish! Sleep well?" Velvet asked, her tone of voice the complete opposite to Coco's own snarky tone, and to be honest, Hamish didn't know which one he liked better. A blunt, snarky girl or a kind, curious girl? Either way, he felt that having both was better than having neither.

"Morning, and yes, I do get up early. I hate it, but I also hate being late even more. And yes, I had an alright sleep, Velvet." Hamish admitted to the girls as they both gave him their own smile/smirk.

"Good, cause first class is in an hour so let's go get something to eat. You're with us today, newbie." Coco said, waving her hand to Hamish and gesturing to follow. She turned around and walked off with the other two quickly following after her. Velvet had a kind of bounce in her step while Hamish tended to stumble a slight bit and had his hands slipped into his own blazer pocket.

"What's the first class anyway?" Hamish asked Velvet, who pulled out her own scroll.

"Well, you have the first class with us and the rest of the team, which is Weapons cla- _oooh_ your going to have trouble with that since, well, you know." Hearing this, Hamish sighed and nodded, knowing full well that Velvet was talking about the fact that he didn't exactly have his own weapon, so the class was most likely going to be an introduction to weapon modification and creation for him.

Which was something he was most likely was going to like and also have some trouble with in certain ways.

"Noted. After that?" Hamish asked, curious to what else he had with the team.

"After Weapons class, we have an hour break before moving on to our next class, where you and I will go to a first year class for history." hearing this, Hamish decided it was time to ask the question everyone in the fandom was wondering.

"First year? Why first year?" Hamish asked the Rabbit girl, who blushed furiously.

"Hah, it might not look like it, but our little bunny friend here didn't exactly pass history last year, so she's taking first year classes to make up for it." Coco jumped in with a teasing smirk as the girl just blushed even more.

"Shut. up. Coco!" Velvet growled out with a pout as the girl in question just snickered at her teammate's reaction.

"*Huff* Forgetting that for now, after history, we have lunch and then you and Coco have one class. After that, you're off for the rest of the day." Velvet finished. Hamish quickly caught onto the fact Velvet didn't explain one thing: what the class he and Coco had was.

"Don't worry about it, newbie. I left that little detail of what you and me are doing in our class out for a reason." Coco said, most likely doing it to sound mysterious and possibly because she liked the way Hamish somewhat squirmed under the attention he was getting from the girls.

Coco quickly deduced that in his world, he wasn't exactly well liked or was a hit with the ladies. Still, his reaction seemed to be very blunt, something Coco knew was somewhat of a turn off to most girls, but it made her interested in seeing how he reacted to certain scenarios. The first reaction would be seeing how he does with crowds, and after hearing about what happened to Cardin Winchester, Coco may have already figured out the answer. Yes, she knew about Cardin and how much he liked tormenting Velvet, but as much as she didn't like that, Velvet wouldn't let her do anything about it. Coco genuinely laughed when she heard what Hamish did to the arrogant dickhead yesterday.

' _Lets see how he reacts to some bratty kid coming after him.'_ Coco thought with a smirk while refocusing on her group's destination.

As soon as Hamish stepped into the cafeteria, he could see how different the atmosphere was compared to yesterday. The cafeteria was fairly calm then, but this morning was kind of rowdy. He ignored it as he followed Coco and Velvet to the lunch line, seeing as he would feel much better if he had something in his stomach rather than nothing.

Grabbing a plate full of toast, bacon, and eggs, he moved along with the girls, his mind more or less focused on how the classes would go today, or better yet, how he would do in said classes. Weapon class was going to be an interesting test, seeing as back when he was in school, he was in automotive for most of his time. Hopefully, he will know how to use some if not most of the tools they would be given in class.

But making weapons was going to be a new thing to him. That, and there was the even more interesting dilemma of figuring out what kind of weapon would work for him or how he would make it. While thinking about this problem, Hamish remembered that Ruby openly said she would be happy to help him in making weapon, but that still left the 'what'.

Deciding to think about it more during class, he silently followed the girls as they sat down at a nearby table where two other students were sitting.

"Hamish, meet Yatsuhashi and Fox. They don't talk much but they are good people." Coco introduced the two, who just nodded their heads to Hamish. He nodded back at them before setting his tray down and sitting at the table.

"Fox and Yatsu know your circumstances, as does the rest of the school." Velvet said to Hamish, who looked more or less shocked.

"Oh, don't look surprised. When you hear that the heiress screwed up and summoned an actual person, word gets around fast." Coco said, reassuring that no matter where Hamish went on campus he was not going to have the chance to fake it till he made it.

Which was kind of nice, since it meant that he didn't have to hide behind any kind of disguise or hide any secrets, well except for the fact that in his world, Remnant was entirely fictional place. Yeah, he'll keep that one under wraps as long as he possibly could of course.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Tch. There he is." an annoyed voice grumbled, his eyes narrowing at the site of Hamish as he casually sat around a bunch of second years, eating his breakfast and acting all high and mighty. It was so aggravating to Cardin's own eyes that he had to force himself to look away and focus on his own meal.

"Cardin, you good there?" Cardin's teammate Dove asked, genuinely concerned as his team leader/friend/partner somewhat struggled to eat his food or pay attention to anything in general.

"Huh, wha-?! Uh, yeah, just-" Cardin paused for a moment to look up and glare over towards Hamish. "-peachy."  
Hearing this and seeing where Cardin was staring, Dove mindfully decided it was better to give his leader some much needed advice.

"Uh, Cardin? I know you're pissed, but don't make a scene here." Dove whispered to his friend, hoping to convince him to not jump up and run over towards Hamish.

"*Sigh* I'm not going to do that, Dove." Cardin said, actively taking a long and deep breath to calm his heated nerves before speaking. "I am going to *ahem* wait for the right time."

Once Cardin said this, his mind slowly started to spark a couple of vengeful ideas that he could play on the otherworlder. He'll just have to be patient.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Hamish walked down the hallway until he saw a plaque next to a classroom door that read "Weapon Class". He followed the small crowd as Velvet, Coco, and the rest of the team told him that they had their own desks. This, of course, meant that he would be forced to sit by himself or next to some random second year. Hopefully, these second years weren't the same as every other second year in every other RWBY fanfic, or in other words, bat-shit insane. But Hamish decided they probably were just insane that he should just expect anything.

"Oh! Hi, Hamish!"

Hearing the sudden greeting, Hamish paused and turned to the voice to see…. Ruby?!

"The hell are you doing here, Ruby?" Hamish asked in utter confusion as the red-themed girl just gave him the biggest, cheesiest grin she could.

"Well, not to toot my own horn or anything, but I'm kind of a prodigy with weapons. The first year class was just… well… too easy for me." Ruby admitted. She normally felt embarrassed admitting that she had been doing 10 times better in one class than everyone else, but she actually didn't mind telling Hamish. He was her friend after all.

"Huh. Who knew?" Hamish lightly muttered before noticing everyone starting to take their seats. No one really sat next to or anywhere near Ruby. "You mind if I sit next to you?" Hamish asked Ruby, seeing as he was most likely going to be in this class for a while, he might as well sit next to a friend rather than a stranger. Then again, that could be his Aspergers popping up and reminding him that social interaction with random people is not his forte.

"Huh? Uh yeah, sure." Ruby said smiling before somewhat blushing as she remembered her sister teasing her yesterday about her sudden relationship with the otherworlder.

"Thanks." Hamish quickly thanked the younger girl before sitting himself down next to her, not really noticing her blushing face or the fact she was looking away from the young man.

 _RING!_

Hearing the bell go off, Ruby shook her head and focused on the class in front of her as the teacher finally walked out behind his desk to address the class.

"Morning class. Good to see you up and about… well most of you." The teacher said before casually pulling out a simple looking handgun from his back and pulled the trigger.  
 _BANG!_

Hearing the shot, Hamish more or less flinched back before looking towards where the teacher was aiming and saw a small hole on the desk right in front of a now highly awake student.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we'll start off with where we left off last week." the teacher said, walking to the chalkboard where a set of levers sat next to it. "Miss Rose, since you have our new student sitting next to you, I trust you will do your best in assisting him with the project."

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose." Ruby said with a smile before grinning up at the fairly confused Hamish, who just stared at the teacher with wide eyes.

'I'm pretty sure there is a law that states you shouldn't shoot nor let alone point a gun at anyone.' Hamish thought watching in slight fear as the teacher openly flipped two levers.

The entire classroom was suddenly filled the sounds of turning gears and moving pistons as it seemed to well… transform. The tops of desks flipped over, changing from the nice even writing surface to a more rugged work bench with an assortment of tools on a small tool rack and about four vice's located all over the desk.

"Ok, kids, get to it. If you need me, just call me over." the teacher said before moving back to his desk while Hamish just stared at the desk with a bewildered look on his face.

"Cool isn't it? That's what I thought when I came in here." Ruby said with a smile, watching Hamish as he just shook his head out of the bewilderment he was feeling.

"Uh, yeah. Um, what do we do now?" Hamish asked, unsure what he was supposed to do now.

"Well," Ruby paused for dramatic effect as she pulled out her personal weapon, Crescent Rose, "we get to work, of course."

"...Work on what? Your weapon or a concept for my own?" Hamish asked seriously, his eyes darting between Ruby and her incredibly large weapon.

"That is… a good question." Ruby said placing her weapon on the table before scratching her chin in a more detailed thought process.

"Well, until we have an idea of what we are doing, I'mma gonna be that one disabled kid and do nothing." Hamish said, turning back to the desk, his eyes moving over to the different tools in front of him. The assortment was quite impressive, ranging from screwdrivers, wrenches, allen keys, and even power tools.

"Quite the set up." Hamish mumbled to himself, looking at the initial setup of the desk.

"Yeah, the class was set up to change on the fly as well have a lot of tools on hand for fixing our weapons." Ruby explained happily, grabbing a nearby blow torch and a pair of welding masks from under the desk.

"Now put this on, my baby's got some work that I've been meaning to do for a while now." Ruby said, handing the second welding mask over to Hamish. He just gave up and watched how everything went down.

 _10 minutes later_

 _KABOOM!_

"*Cough* Who's *Cough* the fucking dumbass that did that!?" Hamish yelled couching as he barely managed to pull both himself and Ruby out of the classroom while everyone else did the same.

"Sorry!" Hamish heard a voice yell out from within the classroom. Everyone watched as the cause of the explosion walked out through the smoke covered from head to toe in soot and ash.

"Hammond, detention!" the teacher exclaimed as the short second year groaned in displeasure.

"Does this happen every day?" Hamish asked Ruby, who just grinned up at him with her arm over his shoulder.

"Nope. It's usually James who brings in something that ends up exploding, but this time, it looks like it was Richie." Ruby said as three other teens walked over to the short sulking teen. There were two obviously older-looking boys while the other looked like-

' _Is that the fucking Stig!?'_ Hamish thought as he watched as a white-helmeted individual followed behind the other teens with his arms folded over his chest. ' _Wait. Richie Hammond!? As in like Richard Hammond and James like James May!?'_

Feeling more or less shocked to see a Remnant version of the Top Gear presenters, Hamish silently wondered if-

"I can't believe it, not even 2 seconds and you bollocks it up, you bloody idiot!" one of the teens yelled as Hamish's wonder turned to truth. That sounded just like a Jeremy Clarkson rant right there if he's ever heard one.

' _This place is just getting weirder and weirder by the fucking second.'_ Hamish couldn't help but think as the smoke was removed and everyone was rushed back into the class.

 _ **Linebreak**_

The next class was the one Hamish was more or less nervous about considering this was the class that had the one the only-

"Professor Oobleck!" Ruby exclaimed loudly at the teacher, who simply frowned at her.

"Doctor, Ms. Rose. It's Doctor Oobleck." The good Doctor corrected, adjusting his glasses before turning towards the awkwardly standing Hamish.

"Ah, Hamish. I was told that you will be in my class today. Usually I would organize a personal meeting between the two of us to become better acquainted, but I believe that, thanks to certain events, we will need to have a meeting later to speak of… well, everything." Doctor Oobleck said in a quick fashion. Hamish managed to catch most of what he was getting, but he talked just a bit too fast for his liking.

"Uuuuh sure, I wouldn't mind that." Hamish said, feeling kind of embarrassed with the amount of attention he was receiving so suddenly. It was somewhat mind boggling how he just seemed to attract this kind of attention. "Well, we'll take our seats then." Velvet said, pulling Hamish away lightly and back towards the desks while Ruby happily made her way to to her own team's seats.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hamish mumbled towards Velvet, whose response was a small giggle.

30 minutes later

' _Sweet mother of all that is fucking just, will someone, anyone, please MAKE OOBLECK SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!?'_ Hamish thought in complete agony. He didn't like it when people talked rapidly, especially when it was about a subject he had little to no knowledge on.

So when Doctor Oobleck started talking, his speed could easily match that of a seasoned rapper. And he wasn't talking about mumble rap. No, he was talking Eminem Rap God levels of speed.

"Velvet, please kill me." Hamish begged while his head was leaning on the desk. He was feeling physically incapable of keeping up with the mental strain of understanding a single word that came out of this teacher's mouth.

"Sorry, but hey, at least you have an excuse to not listen. You don't know anything about Remnant's history." Velvet said. She was right for the most part, but in some cases, Hamish knew more than someone might think.

He knew of the Great War, the oppression of the faunas and he knew the threat of Grimm wasn't really the most pressing of matters. But he knew better than to call it out, seeing as the longest lasting peace was slowly starting to crack open with the amount of how much movement the White Fang was moving as well as the hidden darkness that followed under the Shadows of the Oblivious Light.

Yeah, Hamish knew there was more at stake and if it was up to him, he'd rather be 10 feet to the left of nowhere near the fallout, but with the way he was seeing it, he was going to be dragged directly into it like every other RWBY SI he's read. Rubbing his eyes, Hamish knew that he had to do something to stop the oncoming shitstorm… but at this point he had no choice but to sit back and go through the paces of everything that came along. It wasn't his usual way, but surviving in an environment he truly hated for so long tempered his patience. Compared to 6 years of highschool, the oncoming 6 or so months before the Vytal festival was going to be more or less a cake walk for the young man.

Then again, that was his optimistic side outweighing the unfortunate oncoming pessimism he was very much accustomed to.  
' _Going to have to move with it, Hamish. No matter how fucked things are going to be, I'm just going to have to roll with it.'_ Hamish thought, slowly tilting his head up and staring at Oobleck as his high speed explanation just seemed to get faster and faster. ' _If he doesn't shut the fuck up, I might steal a couple syringes full of morphine just to slow him the fuck down… actually on second thought, maybe I could use them on myself?'_

While Hamish was thinking of turning to drugs to solve his problems, a certain team was doing more than just taking notes.

"Soooo, you and Hamish in the same class, huh? How was it?" Yang teased her younger sister, watching as the teen girl huffed in annoyance and only slightly struggled to take down some notes from the teacher.

"It was fun, he kinda took everything like a sponge." Ruby said as she remembered how Hamish actively nodded his head, agreeing to the girl's statements.

"Hold on. Are you sure you were talking to him or talking at him?" Blake decided to jump in, curious as to how her leader was more or less dense enough to think that Hamish was really listening, which she was right to assume. Hamish was barely listening.

"Ok fine, he probably wasn't listening, but you should have seen him when he started giving some ideas for my baby." Ruby said with an awfully large grin on her face. Among the many ideas she remembered, Hamish's unique idea of implementing a laser sight or a high powered scope to her baby stuck out as having great potential.

"So my sister has really fallen for this guy, huh?" Yang said with a small smirk before turning her head towards the other side of the room where the utterly bored-looking Hamish just stared at Oobleck with an obvious grievance in his eyes.

"Makes me wonder what he's really like." Yang said with a very obvious smile plastered on her face, thinking of ways to get a rise or a smile out of the older man.

"Yang, whatever you're planning, you can do it without me." Weiss objected, knowing that smile on her face was something of a trouble starter. It didn't take long to understand that when a team member like Yang donned a mischievous smile, things will get troublesome.

"Well, for your information, what I have planned doesn't involve little princesses." Yang said with a smirk, watching as Weiss stopped and gave the teen a scowl before quickly going back to her work.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"How was your time in history?" Coco asked, her smirk in full form on her face while she watched as Hamish gave her an annoyed look while he took a bite out of his burger.

"It was… interesting." Velvet decided to answer for the young man, seeing as he was more or less annoyed with the mentioning of the class.

"Interesting? Well that's something. Any other problems?" Coco asked, curious to see what Hamish's opinion was on the situation.

"Rather not say if I'm being honest." Hamish said as he decided to not tell exactly what his thoughts were. Said thoughts included a large amount of swearing, insults, and other things of that sort.

"Oooh come on. At least say something." Coco teased, leaning forwards and watching Hamish huff out a breath before going back to eating his meal, obviously ignoring the snarky girl. "Well fine. But know this: our next class is going get us very intimate."

At that statement, Hamish paused for a couple seconds to give Coco the most confused look he had ever shown her. What the hell was she on about? What seemed to be the obvious question popped into his head, but Hamish knew better to ask that. Then again, he had a tendency to forget that he did know know better.

"What the fuck are you insinuating?" Hamish openly questioned. Coco felt a bit of a boost in her pride at the fact that Hamish took an obvious bait and just leaned her head on her hand and while grinning at the older man.

"Depends. Are your up for being very intimate with someone like me?" Coco said, watching Hamish as he had a look of being caught in the middle of something he shouldn't have been a part of and a very awkward moment. "Well big guy, what's your answer?"

"...No comment." was all Hamish said as he got a quick laugh out of the girl from the sudden response.

"Coco…" Velvet said, frowning at the girl and feeling more or less embarrassed because of her team leader's teasing. "You shouldn't be making these gestures to Hamish."

"Ooooh? And why's that? Are you by chance interested in our otherworlder." Coco suggested, wiggling her eyebrows towards the Faunas. Velvet just blushed at the implications.

"Again… no comment." Hamish said, once again feeling like this was going to be a recurring thing. ' _I wonder if this is also going to happen with Ruby and her team if I hang out with them?'_

Shaking his head, Hamish focused back on his meal and hoped that the next class won't leave him twice as confused as the other two did.

' _Really liking the fact that I only have 3 classes a day cause any more of this crap and I think I'm going to lose my mind.'_ Hamish thought tiredly as he dreaded what kind of class Coco was going to drag him into.

"Well lunch is nearly done, so finish your food." Coco told Hamish with a grin. "We have quite the interesting class to attend." she said as Hamish just rolled his eyes at the girl's persistent attempts to annoy the 20-year-old.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Hamish said, quickly finishing the rest of his food before standing up. He knew full well that he was most likely going to be dragged to class if he denied the fashionable girl's request.

"Good to see that you're actively excited for this." Coco said, grinning up at Hamish before getting up alongside the young man.

"It's not like the next class is going to be any different from the others." Hamish sighed. This apparently caused Coco to openly laugh at him before moving away and gesturing for him to follow.

' _And like that, my bad feeling about this has, not surprisingly, escalated.'_ Hamish thought bitterly as he just followed, his dread very much at the peak of everything.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"You're kidding me." Hamish said in a more or less disbelieving tone while Coco just stood next to him with a very large grin on her face.

"Nope! Welcome to Home Economics." Coco said, wildly waving her arms out and gesturing to the entire classroom. Said room was filled with benches attached to ovens with stoves on top while every student in the room seemed to be of the female gender.

"Well well well, I didn't think Mr. Otherworlder would be in this class, but I'm glad he is." a voice said as Hamish looked over to an apron-clad Yang who just stood there looking at Hamish with her signature grin on her face.

' _Someone. Anyone. I don't fucking care who is listening to me but please, fucking_ kill _me.'_ Hamish thought as he felt the urge to just turn around and walk away. Unfortunately, he was somewhat stuck as Coco was standing right behind him and blocking his only safe exit. The other exit, which was very much open, would most likely lead to some very graphic memories popping up and reminding him how shit really went down for him.

' _I'll only go for the window if it's my_ last _resort.'_ Hamish mentally decided, knowing that unlike last time, they were on the 1st floor so the only thing that would hurt would be the window crashing.

"Alright! Let's get into the lovely lesson that is cooking!" the teacher exclaimed loudly and happy, catching everyone's attention as the class finally began.

 **Chapter 7 end**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all it's been a while sorry for the delay but I've been busy and so has my beta anyway has the chapter and I gotta say this was a fun one to write.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **Trials and Errors**

' _Sweet fucking Mary, will these girls just back off already?'_ Hamish thought in annoyance, feeling more less over-crowded by the two girls who decided to surround the husky individual and his work station.

"Can I get some room here, ladies? Seriously, not liking how little space I currently have." Hamish said, motioning for the fact he was surrounded by Yang and Coco, both of whom were very much amused by how uncomfortable Hamish looked while he was stirring the mixture of their assignment.

"Awwww, but I just want to make sure my sister's boyfriend got well acquainted with the class." Yang said with a large shit eating grin plastered on her face.

"Hmph, didn't think your sister would be into the more mature, husky types, Xiao Long. Then again, I can see why she would be interested." Coco said while Hamish took a deep breath in and out to calm himself down.

' _18 years of highschool with no girl ever taking an actual interest in me, and 2 years later, I'm in my early 20s, in an another world, and I seem to attract all the interest. This is one sick joke.'_ Hamish thought bitterly before deciding enough was enough.

"Can you just stop?" Hamish asked Yang and Coco, who just smirked at his response.

"Oooooh, is Mr. Otherworlder getting annoyed? Don't get mad at us for a little bit of teasing." Coco said with a wide grin, finding Hamish's initial reaction.

"Yeah, don't want you to drop on us like you did through that window." Yang giggled alongside Coco, further annoying the twenty year old.

"Seriously, don't remind me. Also, your sister tackled me through that window." Hamish reminded Yang, who just snorted trying her best not laugh at remembering it.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. At first, that was horrifying, but now, it's just hilarious." Yang said, giggling some more while Coco was openly laughing.

"Y-you got tackled out a window? D-damn you did drop, is that why I felt the school shake a couple days ago?" Coco joked, not noticing Hamish's face looked calm, too calm.

' _I need to get out of here before I do something stupid.'_ Hamish quickly thought before pulling his hand up for the teacher.

"Ma'am, can I go to the bathroom?" Hamish called out, asking as the teacher gave him a kind smile and agreed.

And that was all Hamish needed.

"See ya." Hamish said to the girls before moving past Coco and making his way to the exit as fast as he could while trying not to look like he was in a rush.

"Hmph, well that was rude." Coco said with a frown before turning into a smirk. "Gotta admit it though, guess he isn't really used to this much attention."

"I know right? He acts as if no one's been openly interested in him or anything. It's kind of sad, but refreshing." Yang said feeling more or less open about how Hamish's awkwardness around them was somewhat depressing but kind of fun in a weird twisted sense.

"You two are horrible, you know that?" a voice piped up, making the two girls freeze and turn to their teacher. Before, she looked kind, but now had a disappointed frown on her face. "You obviously can't tell but that young man does not like how you two are surrounding him."

"*Sigh* If it wasn't for the fact that he hasn't made any real complaints yet, I would be giving you both detention right now." the teacher said as the girls blinked in shock.

"What? But we did-"

"Ms. Xiao-Long, it may not look like it, but please take a little care to notice that just because Hamish is from another world doesn't mean you should treat him as any less as a person." Pausing for a moment, the teacher took a deep breath. "Look, it appears you two may or may not have thought about it, but let's put this into perspective. You each have a team, correct?"

 _Nod_

"You have friends that you care about and they care about you, correct?"

 _Nod_

"You both have loving families you can go to, correct?"

 _Nod_

"Then tell me what's the difference between you and that young man?"

With that final question, the girls fell into silence as they both looked down in thought. And it wasn't just them, the entire class had gone silent while they all just listened to what their teacher was saying.

"I'll let that sit with you while you continue your work." the teacher said, turning away from everyone as she internally smiled, knowing fully well she had made her class think.

"Now that I think about it… huh, that has to suck." Yang said with a frown, finding it somewhat weird how hard it had to be to not be able to see family or any kind of friend.

"Yeah. *sigh* Guess I was too focused on teasing the guy to think he must be having it tough here." Coco said looking over to Yang, who just nodded in understanding.

While the class silently thought about what happened, Hamish was having a bit of a problem.

"How many lefts did I take again?" he wondered out loud as he found himself to be extremely lost.

He turned at the end of the hallway and proceeded to facepalm. "OK, this is just getting ridiculous. How in the fuck did I end up in a garden?" Hamish questioned as he was indeed in the middle of garden. Then again, it was better than what he found in the maintenance room.

 _Flashback_

" _Huh, I wonder if I'll find a cliche behind the door?" Hamish openly wondered, seeing a nearby door with the words maintenance in front. Usually, he'd just head straight for the bathroom like he said he would, but he wasn't in highschool anymore so he didn't care. He needed time to think some more about the absolute pressure/awkwardness he was feeling back in cooking class._

 _Forgetting the suddenness of what happened recently, Hamish decided to test his theory._

Door opens with a squeak.

" _-OH OH YEAH FUCK M-AAAAAAAAHHH!"_

" _OH-What the-!"_

" _NOPE!" Hamish yelled slamming the door shut before eventually bolting in full-tilt sprint as he could just hear the door opening back up._

" _OUM DAMN YOU FOR RUINING THE BEST SEX EVER!" one of the lovers roared out, just barely able to slip his pants back on just to poke his head out at Hamish._

" _GET A FUCKING ROOM THEN!" Hamish couldn't help but shout back while continuing to sprint as fast as he could._

 _Flashback end_

' _Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be yet_ another _recurring thing from now on?'_ Hamish thought as he had a good/bad feeling that this not going to be the last time he would walk into the same couple going at it again.

Taking a deep breath, Hamish decided to just say screw it and skip the class entirely, seeing as he had no real clue where the hell he was other than the fact that it's apparently Beacon's own private garden.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would find this garden to be plain pretentious." Hamish mumbled, staring at the elaborate hedges and lovely blooming flowers that surrounded a white gazebo.

"Pretentious is one word I would never use so wisely, young man." a voice picked up behind Hamish.

"Huh? Uh oh, Ozpin." Hamish said as the man himself casually walked through the small garden entrance, his cane in one hand and a mug in the other.

"Hmph, not the most respectful responses I've gotten over the years concerning my sudden presence, but then again, it isn't the worst of greetings." Ozpin said, smirking at the somewhat nervous-looking Hamish.

"So tell me, what's a student like you doing skipping class?" Ozpin questioned, curious as to why Hamish was here and not in class like he should be.

"It's just-*Sigh* look, it may seem like I have potential or something, but I'm pretty sure having me, a 20 year old from another world, be in a class with people who could kick my ass 10 ways to Sunday is not a good idea." Hamish said, knowing very well it was true that those girls could probably castrate him faster than he would call possible.

"Well, from the way I see it, that is yet to be proven, but that's not really why your out here, is it?" Ozpin inquired, seeming like he knew so much more than he did about what the young man was thinking.

"Fine, I got lost. Took too many turns and ended up in a garden." Hamish admitted feeling somewhat annoyed that Ozpin just moved around his statement.

"Hmm, that is an interesting predicament. Now, would you like to tell me the real reason why your out here?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip of his mug as Hamish was feeling his patience slowly running out.

"Look, I just said I got lost. I'm not stupid enough to fight the fact that at times I can be very clumsy with everything, but that's just it, I accidentally walked here and decided there was no point in going back to class, seeing as I can't even find said class." Hamish explained as best as he could while Ozpin passively stared at his expression of frustration and annoyance.

"I see. Well then, how about I give you a quick one on one lesson, seeing as you can't exactly go back to your class right now." Ozpin offered as confusion settled on Hamish's face. He was about to say something but quickly jumped backwards, seeing a large black blur come right at his head.

"Impeccably good reflexes. Let's see if this is not a one-off thing." Ozpin said, casually swinging his cane downwards before taking yet another sip from his mug.

"Uh, what the hell was that!?" Hamish yelled in shock.

Ozpin just gave him a simple smile. "A little on the spot training. Something I believe will do you good to learn and appreciate during your stay in Beacon." he replied, walking around Hamish and stopped just right next to the gazebo. He then placed his mug on the railing before picking up what looked like a wooden training sword.

' _Hold on, how long has that been there?'_ Hamish wondered before Ozpin threw the sword at him. only to clumsily catch it.

"Now, this will be a simple spar for me to gauge your fighting prowess. Do not worry, I will not go all out. You, on the other hand, can attack me any which way you like." Ozpin explained, smirking in a somewhat smug manner. Hamish looked between him and the sword with a frown, finding this to just be a one-way ticket to getting his ass beaten.

"Now then, don't just stand there all day. Attack me." Ozpin ordered as Hamish simply narrowed his eyes and thought about this seriously.

' _Attacking from the right would get me a whack to the head, doing the same on the left will get me a leg sweep… fuck, it looks like I'm going frontal.'_ Hamish thought, lightly swinging the wooden sword and testing its weight before holding it in his right hand. The sword, being a wooden replica of a longsword, was supposed to be held in two hands, but Hamish opted to leave it in his right hand in a relaxed but tight grip around the hilt.

Hamish took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at the headmaster before throwing himself forward, his body leaning downwards as he went for a front stab. Ozpin quickly swung his cane, easily redirecting the attack, but did not expect Hamish to use the block to quickly pivot on his right foot and swing for a horizontal attack. Ozpin barely managed to block the blow with the side of his cane.

"Hmm, interesting fighting style." Ozpin commented before Hamish quickly threw his left hand up and latched it around the cane.

"Thanks." Hamish said, quickly yanking the cane down and pulling both it and Ozpin to the left. He throw his right leg out, tripping Ozpin up. The principle then casually let go of his cane and combat rolled on the ground before gracefully getting back onto his feet.

"Hmm. Now this makes things interesting." Ozpin openly admitted, watching as Hamish swapped his wooden sword for his cane, casually holding both weapons with the same kind of loose relaxed but tight grips. "Well then, come at me, young man. Let's see what you can do with two weapons."

At the call, Hamish simply took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. He knew how to use both weapons, being self taught as well as having tons of video game's to go off of. He was hesitant, but decided to try and play this out.

' _This is going to hurt.'_ Hamish thought before sprinting right at Ozpin, both weapons held back as he once again came in, leaning his upper torso down while Ozpin just stood there with a small smirk on his face.

Swinging his right arm out, Ozpin simply stepped back before ducking at another swipe from Hamish's left and continued to dip, dive, duck and dodge before finally throwing his hand up and grabbing his cane. Hamish's eyes widen as Ozpin simply slapped his wrist, causing him to yelp in pain and let go of the weapon.

"Argh, mother f-" Hamish stopped himself as he glared at Ozpin, who simple threw his cane and caught it the right way up, holding it up in challenge.

"Now then shall we go again?" Ozpin questioned with a smile as Hamish narrowed his eyes before throwing his wooden sword from his left hand to his right. Unlike last time, though, he decided to hold it with both hands instead of one, his stance changing from an amateurish resemblance of some basic fighting style to a much more trained one. His shoulders straightened, his knees bent slightly, and his feet stood shoulder width apart.

' _Ok fine. Let's see if a year of fencing training will help me out here.'_ Hamish thought, taking a deep breath and then stepping forward and swinging his sword down and to the right. Ozpin quickly blocked and didn't move an inch as Hamish pushed his full weight on the wooden sword.

' _Such a drastic change in fighting styles. Well, then this has once again become more interesting.'_ Ozpin thought with a smile as Hamish quickly pulled his sword back and stepped back in, driving a quick thrusting stab.

Ozpin dodged, stepping back before quickly dodging a quick swing as Hamish quickly followed through with another powerful forward step swing. Deciding to actively increase the difficulty, Ozpin threw in a couple parries to see how Hamish would fair. He watched intently as Hamish leaned out of the way of one parry and quickly lunged forwards, going for another thrusting stab. Ozpin casually deflected, stepping out the way before quickly blocking a quick right pivot spin swing from Hamish.

From there, Ozpin grew more and more interested as he upped the difficulty gradually. Meanwhile, Hamish felt like his heart was beating at 200 km/h. He hadn't moved like this in years, not since the beginning of high school. Every time he attacked, he felt sweat trickle down his brow, reminding him that he had a tendency to sweat quite a bit under sudden physical pressures. This was most likely going to be one of the many things he was going to have to fix or get used to while he was here in Beacon, but for now he just agreed that all in all this was a shitty situation to be in right now.

"I'm surprised. Here I thought you wouldn't have any immediate prowess for fighting and here you are, exceeding my expectations." Ozpin openly complimented as Hamish huffed and puffed, tired from the sudden sparring workout.

"Not like this is simple, I'm just trying to get a hit on you." Hamish replied tilting his neck to the side and feeling it easily crack into place. "And it's not like your going to let that happen easily, is it?"

At the question, Ozpin simply smiled openly before launching his own attack. Surprised by the sudden action, Hamish pulled up his sword and blocked the cane. A great amount of pressure instantly pushed down onto Hamish as he felt his tired muscles slowly give out. He watched with wide eyes, wondering, ' _How fucking strong was Ozpin in the first place?'_

"No, but I do in fact appreciate your sudden persistence and wish to see more of it when you finally start your actual training." Ozpin said, still smiling down at Hamish before the otherworlder finally crumpled down to his knees. The principal quickly pulled back and watched as Hamish tiredly stared at him. "You have potential Hamish. Not the biggest potential, but you have something."

With that, Ozpin simply turned and made his way out, leaving Hamish to just stay there and breath. He had potential, and for some reason that made him feel more or less relieved.

"*Sigh* Now that just leaves the simple question of where the fuck is my class." Hamish mumbled before simply looking down at his sweaty form and frowned. "On second thought, I need a shower. Fuck am I sweaty."

 _ **Linebreak**_

Hamish sighed as he put his tray of food down at a table near the exit of the cafeteria.

"What a day." Hamish mumbled, feeling exhausted from the day's events. From the first classes to the little incident with Coco and Yang, he felt almost entirely worn out, but he was mostly tired from the sparring match with Ozpin. He never really expected to fight the principal and he knew if Ozpin was going serious he would have died long before he took the man's cane.

While the realization was scary, Hamish showed no real emotion of it, seeing as it was over and done with. He had other priorities to focus on, like what to expect with his first training session for example.

' _If what Ozpin did was anything to go by, this training session is going to kill me.'_ Hamish thought taking a bite out of his pasta.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Otherworlder." Hamish heard as he turned his head in confusion and saw none other than Cardin Winchester walk over and sit right across from Hamish, his lips turned up into a smile that looked… weirdly kind.

' _And like that, I don't like where this is going.'_ Hamish thought, watching as Cardin casually reach out and take Hamish's pudding cup. Well, tried was more like it.

 _THUNK!_

Cardin flinched as he found a fork stabbed just right next to his hand, looking up Cardin's face dropped as he froze at seeing Hamish's glaring face.

"Touch my stuff without my permission, I kill you. Touch my friends, I kill you. And if you even _think_ of touching my food and acting like you own it, instead of killing you, I will chop of the miserable excuse you call a dick and make you choke on it." Hamish said in such a dead serious way that it made Cardin flinch in fright. "Now if you think you scare me with your stupid bully scare tactics, then think again. I've been through high school. I've been given the shit hand, so I've seen a lot in my time. So do me a favour, get off my table, turn your pathetic ass around, and forget about whatever hair brain scheme you thought you could get away with."

With that, Hamish picked his fork off the table, cleaned it with a serviette, and went back to eating his pasta while Cardin awkwardly removed himself from the table and walked off.

' _And people call me a teddy bear? Psh, tell that to the prick who just shat himself.'_ Hamish thought as he remembered a time when he glared at someone like that and they called his bluff. Then again, it was his friends that called his bluff back then, and they were pretty right. But after that spar, Hamish realized he was a lot stronger than he thought he was. Thoughts like that tend to come around when you realize you weigh 132 kg and stood about 6'2. You had to be obviously stronger than what you originally thought beforehand.

"Hey Hamish!"

Hearing the yell, Hamish looked up and saw Ruby Rose starting to come over with a tray in her hands, looking more or less happy to see him. It also appeared that she brought along a friend.

"Hey Ruby. Who's your friend?" Hamish asked curiously despite knowing who it was.

"Oh, this is Jaune, Jaune Arc." Ruby introduced as Jaune awkwardly waved his hand at the older man.

"Hey, I-well I mean we saw what you did and I just-"

"You were cool, is what Jaune is meant to say." Ruby quickly jumped in as Jaune just frowned at the girl.

"Ahahah. Nah, it's fine. How about you guys take a seat." Hamish offered as the two smiled and quickly sat themselves down and chatted while they ate.

It felt nice to Hamish if he was being honest, just talking to people face to face and not trying to sound like an absolute dick at the same time.

 **Chapter 8 end**


End file.
